<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemies to Lovers (Friends)- Kagehina by ackerman_supremacy_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094017">Enemies to Lovers (Friends)- Kagehina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerman_supremacy_forever/pseuds/ackerman_supremacy_forever'>ackerman_supremacy_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, kageyama is gay, kageyama tobio - Freeform, so is hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerman_supremacy_forever/pseuds/ackerman_supremacy_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are always fighting.</p><p>But who knows? </p><p>Even cruel things bring people together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enemies to Lovers (Friends)- Kagehina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OI! BOKE! WHY DIDN’T YOU DO THE LAUNDRY?!”</p><p>“I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO DO IT”</p><p>“HAHA” Kageyama laughed sarcastically, “YOU THOUGHT WRONG!”</p><p>Kageyama bitch slapped Hinata and started to walk away.</p><p>“KAGEYAMA I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL NEVER DO THE LAUNDRY AND WE’LL BOTH SUFFER WITHOUT CLEAN CLOTHES.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry about me. I’ll be selectively washing my own clothes, and leaving yours out. That way, all will be fair.” He smirked and left the room, leaving a fuming Hinata in the hallway.</p><p>To make a very, very, VERY long story short, Hinata and Kageyama hated each other.</p><p>Oops, sorry.</p><p>Hate wasn’t a strong enough word.</p><p>Resented.</p><p>Despised.</p><p>Loathed.</p><p>Yes, loathed was the right word to be used and oh boy, did these two loathe each other.</p><p>Well then, you might ask, why did they live together?</p><p>The answer to this was that both of them had something in common.</p><p>They hated paying too much rent.</p><p>It was way too expensive to live by oneself, and too much work. They would choose arguing with a roommate over paying rent any day.</p><p>They regretted their decision.</p><p>Until one day.</p><p>Hinata came back from classes, ready to drop dead and avoid Kageyama at all costs, who would normally start screaming at him the moment he got home. He would have to ignore him and jump right into his (not so) fluffy mattress and sleep for the next 12 hours.</p><p>Just as he took off his shoes, however, he noticed that something was wrong.</p><p>There was no usual, screaming Kageyama. Hinata went to the living room to explore, only to find a completely new person.</p><p>Well, that person still looked like Kageyama, only… different.</p><p>He looked sad, sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine but no glass. The bottle was ¾ empty, which concerned Hinata slightly. Despite the hate between the two, this was an oddly pitying sight.</p><p>Hinata slowly sat down.</p><p>“Oi… Bakageyama, what’s wrong? It’s not if I actually care, heh, but I do need someone to talk to, I don’t really care if I’m arguing with them or not, so-”</p><p>“Go out with me.”</p><p>“I- WHAT?!” Hinata stood up in rage.</p><p>Who did he think he was?! We’ve been fighting since the day we met and now he wants to go out with me?!</p><p>“I-I… have my reasons!”</p><p>“Oh really? And what is this ‘reason’ of yours?”</p><p>“It’s stupid.”</p><p>“Really then? If you aren’t going to tell me, I’m not gonna be a part of your scheme.”</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>“Oh, so NOW you’ve decided to spill the beans.” Hinata said, sarcastically.</p><p>Kageyama glared at him and said, “Well, uh, before coming to college, I came out to my family.”</p><p>Oh right. Now he had mentioned it, Hinata remembered. And although the short ginger didn’t want to admit it yet, he might like guys too.</p><p>“They weren’t happy with that,” Kageyama continued, “So I decided that once I came here, I would prove to them that they were wrong. And now they’re coming to visit, so…”</p><p>“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend JUST to spite them?” Hinata interrupted him, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Yes-”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” He replied abruptly.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“What do I get in return, then? If I did it?”</p><p>“Uh- I’ll do the laundry and cleaning for a week?”</p><p>“Psh, as if that’s enough.”</p><p>“Then what do you want, Hinata?”</p><p>“You have to listen and do everything I tell you to do for a month.”</p><p>“But a month is too long!” Kageyama retorted.</p><p>“Fine then, Baka. 2 weeks.”</p><p>“Fine, dumbass. As long as you keep the act up.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Ah, uh, hello.” A woman said, </p><p>“Hello, Kageyama.”</p><p>To Hinata, they sounded so formal and stiff they might as well have been strangers. Even Kageyama wasn’t like that with him.</p><p>“And, I see I was wrong. You HAD gotten a boyfriend after all.”</p><p>“Of course I have. What did you think?”</p><p>“Well, to be blunt, I thought you wouldn’t have one at all, and you would have grown out of this gay phase of yours.” His mother retorted, coldly</p><p>Hinata disliked Kageyama, but this made him REALLY angry and just wanted to slam the door in her face and protect him.</p><p>I- what?! I wouldn’t protect him! This was just to pretend for the couple of hours his mom was around.</p><p>His mother sat down, looking at the place as if it were a pigsty.</p><p>“I’m not going to stay here long, uh, I don’t want to stay in this filthy place, you might have done stuff here.”</p><p>This was unbearable to Hinata. How could Kageyama just sit there and listen quietly? Didn’t he want to scream?</p><p>But in the end, he kept silent and played nice as well.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Hey, Kageyama.”</p><p>“What.” His voice sounded cold and hard. “Oh right. I have to listen to you for a month.”</p><p>“Actually, don’t worry about that. You don’t have to do it.”</p><p>“What’s the catch, Hinata?”</p><p>“There is no catch… It’s just… I-”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They both went to their respective rooms, Hinata to lie on the bed doing nothing, and Kageyama listening to his usual, custom-made comfort playlist.</p><p>But he unfortunately, didn’t plug the earphone jack in properly. </p><p>From the other room, Hinata heard something familiar.</p><p>A song. His favorite song.</p><p>Hinata burst out of his room, sprinted and ran into Kageyama’s.</p><p>“That’s my favorite song!”</p><p>“It… is?” Kageyama inquired, lighting up a little.</p><p>“Can we listen to it together if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Boke! Why should I say yes?”</p><p>“Well, Kageyama, when I said I let you off, I wasn’t telling the complete truth, you know.”</p><p>“...Fine…”</p><p>Hinata plopped down next to Kageyama, not thinking for a minute that that was the person he always fought with. He pressed play.</p><p>They sat in (an almost) comfortable silence, and then realised that Kageyama had such a match in musical taste that they might as well get married.</p><p>NO, NO, NO- NOT MARRIED-</p><p>“Oi, dumbass.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I think I can trust you.”</p><p>“And what do you want to trust me with, Kageyama?”</p><p>“Well… I kinda like you?”</p><p>“You… WHAT?” Hinata said, his face going red.</p><p>Shit. Kageyama thought. I messed up. Big time.</p><p>“I-it’s nothing, I-I’m just uh, tired, I didn’t mean it-”</p><p>“OI! Don’t just pretend you didn’t say that! And it’s not as I hate you or anything! But I don’t love you either, so we’ll just have to spend more time together and see, OK?!”</p><p>Hinata shouted that last word, pointing at a surprised Kageyama, who smirked.</p><p>“That’s a deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a mini KageHina playlist, listen to it if you want!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ajkQsSbjfRrcz4L7QBCNX?si=WWB0hLeBTZ2eDwM-yo46rw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>